1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an amphibious passenger-carrying vehicle propelled by a bicycle-type apparatus, having wheels and a propeller which are driven independently by the bicyle-type apparatus and dual hulls serving for flotation over water and for means of carrying passengers over land or water.